


Worship Me

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loves having his ass eaten, and it turns out to be the perfect way of keeping his Blaine submissive and devoted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kurt loves to be rimmed. Conveniently enough his sub, Blaine, could spend his entire day rimming him. I'd like to see Kurt request rimming as an act of dominance, and not necessarily within full on intercourse. He might be sitting on the sofa, take down his pants and command Blaine to rim him, or he could be reading a magazine in the meantime. To them, it becomes a symbol of Blaine's submission and servitude. As time passes, Blaine starts to associate the act with how safe he feels when he's being controlled by his Dom and sorrounded by his scent, and Kurt starts using it to calm him down when he's stressed.  
> Be filthy. Blaine doesn't hold back. He eats Kurt out with all he has. I'd adore you if you could include a little bit of slut shaming and dirty talk, with Kurt asking Blaine how much he enjoys eating his ass and Blaine demurely answering.

Kurt let out a shaky sigh and rested his forehead down against the cool cotton of his pillow, pressing his lips to Blaine's warm, damp neck. His boyfriend was still shaking through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He'd come just from being fucked; how he managed to do that practically every time, Kurt would never understand, but he loved it all the same. Blaine clung to him sweetly the way he always did when it was like this; close and sweaty and sated, Blaine pressed underneath him on his back with his legs splayed open and hooked around Kurt's narrow waist like he couldn't bear to let him go.

Blaine let out a last, long, deep moan of pleasure as his ass clenched around Kurt's softening cock. Kurt gasped and winced - it felt like far, far too much now. He leaned down and kissed Blaine deeply to distract him as he eased himself out of his hot, tight body. Like always, Blaine whined softly at the loss and clung even tighter.

"So good for me, you're so good Blaine," Kurt breathed against his mouth.

Blaine surged up to kiss him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he chanted in between kisses.

His words made something hot and new coiled deep in the pit of Kurt's belly. And oh God, there was absolutely no way he could even get hard again, let alone come, but a truly wonderful, truly filthy idea had taken hold of him and he couldn't let it go.

"Yeah?" he murmured. He caught Blaine's gaze and let a smile light up his face. "You wanna show me just how thankful you are?"

Blaine's eyes widened, and seemed to deepen and darken. A soft, shy flush coloured his cheeks, as if he could read Kurt's mind somehow and already knew exactly what he meant.

Steeling himself, Kurt shifted his weight and raised himself up until he was straddling Blaine with one knee each side, edging himself slowly up his body. He rested one hand on top of Blaine curls, gently pressing until Blaine understood and slid down ever-so-slightly down the pillows so he was lying flat underneath Kurt.

Doubts flashed through his mind. He had a feeling that this was probably not the ideal position to go with when trying this particular act for the first time, and he knew that they technically hadn’t discussed what they were about to do, but all of those doubts flew away when he saw the way Blaine’s eyes were shining up at him, ready and waiting.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt swung his leg back over Blaine’s body, turning until he was facing away from the headboard and straddling his chest backwards. He eased himself back, slowly and carefully, turning his head to look over his shoulder. Blaine’s gaze was fixed on his ass like he was hypnotized; raw, unadulterated lust was clear on his face.

Without hesitating a second longer, Kurt shifted back to press the cleft of his ass against Blaine’s face. Immediately, Blaine groaned deep in his throat and pressed forward eagerly, making Kurt gasp out loud. Blaine nosed at the cheeks of Kurt’s ass until he had practically buried his face in it, until he found his tight entrance.

“Oh God,” Kurt moaned. “That’s it baby.”

He felt the warm, flat spread of Blaine’s tongue tentatively stroke over him. He groaned louder and pushed back into it, egging him on, and before long Blaine was eating him out like it was the last thing he’d ever do. Kurt rocked his ass faster and harder down onto Blaine’s face - then suddenly Blaine stiffened his tongue and pushed until the warm wetness of it slipped all the way into him and Kurt dropped his head forward and keened at the feeling. The pleasure was so intense it was like he’d lost his mind; he was babbling and crooning strings of nonsense at Blaine non-stop as he ground frantically back on his tongue.

“Oh Blaine...Blaine, you’re so good, so good, eating my ass like that, oh God, oh God…”

It was so, so different than anything he’d ever felt. For one thing, it was an entirely new and unexplored part of his body being pleasured - he’d only ever had sex with Blaine, who was such a natural, eager bottom that they’d never felt any desire to switch it up. On top of that, he’d come just a few minutes before, and there was no surging need inside him, no orgasm to hold back. There was nothing but pure, wonderful, endless waves of pleasure; pleasure that just kept rolling through his whole body without ever peaking.

It could have been hours later for all Kurt knew, before his cock regained enough strength to start getting hard again. Kurt reached down automatically to stroke himself as he kept riding Blaine’s sweet, determined little tongue. Realising how long they’d been at it, he glanced over his shoulder to look down at his lover.

Blaine’s forehead and eyes were visible past the swell of Kurt’s ass - he’d never seen him lost so deeply in something. Kurt stared, fixated on the way the boy’s jaw was working as he tongued deep inside, around, over his hole, sending delicious, irresistible surges of heat through his belly.

It was so sudden it almost took Kurt by surprise after so long. He just wanted to keep watching Blaine, but then his own hand on his cock and the soft tongue in his ass finally, finally, finally pushed him over the edge. He moaned and whined and writhed and clenched around Blaine’s tongue as he came.


End file.
